1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a dual-band inverted F antenna having a reduced specific absorption rate (SAR), and more particularly, to a dual-band inverted F antenna having a reduced SAR and a small size.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inverted F antenna (IFA) has been suggested to address the direct exposure of the electromagnetic waves to users when the external antenna is used adjacent to the head of the user.
Since the IFA, which is a built-in antenna, can be embedded in a mobile phone, it considerably addresses shortcomings of the external antenna and facilitates its fabrication comparing with the external antenna. However, the related art IFA suffers limitations on the miniaturization and the light weight because it is formed in three dimensions.
Particularly, as functions of present-day mobile communication terminals diversify, development of a multiband antenna is under way to transmit and receive radio signals of various bands. To follow this, the IFA is developed to operate in the dual-band. However, a dual-band IFA has a pair of radiators operating in the dual-band and this causes the inevitable size increase of the antenna.
Thus, miniaturization the dual-band IFA is needed.
When the mobile communication terminal is used, the IFA has a lower specific absorption rate (SAR), which is the Radio Frequency (RF) power absorbed by the human body per unit of mass of an object (W/Kg), than the external antenna. Since the mobile communication terminal is used adjacently to the human body, lower SAR is necessary.
Methods of lowering the SAR include using a directional antenna, shielding from radio waves by attaching a separate conducting plate, and inserting a radio wave absorber. However, those methods mostly increase the antenna size and thus are not suitable for the antenna of the mobile communication terminals.
Therefore, what is needed is a solution to lower the SAR of the IFA and miniaturize the IFA.